Todo estará bien
by susiturio
Summary: Eric estaba harto de sufrir. Por una estupidez. Por un amor no correspondido. De la que avía sido su enemiga desde primaria. Wendy. Ya no sabia que hacer. Pero una voz, dentro suyo, lo "ayudara". Soy nueva en esto, y si el resumen no es muy bueno, pero bueh.


Todo estará bien:

 **¡No!, ya te dije que ni muerta saldría contigo"**

Esas palabras, como demonios, inundaban los pensamientos de Eric Theodore Cartman.

" **Además, eres horrible, pero aunque adelgaces, seguirás siendo una mierda por dentro"**

El cual, devastado, golpeaba fuertemente con los puños, lleno de ira, la pared de su cuarto.

" **Hasta el mismo Satanás es mejor persona que tu"**

-Porque…-

Dijo mientras seguía golpeando, sus nudillos y dedos estaban llenos de sangre, dolía, claro que dolía, pero el dolor físico no era nada parecido con el dolor emocional.

" **¿¡Porque no te fijas en alguien más?!"**

-¿Porque tuve que fijarme en ti?- susurro parando en seco.

" **Me gusta Stan, ¿¡qué parte de eso no entiendes?!"**

Se dio vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra la pared con dos agujeros con sangre.

" **Me jodes la existencia desde que teníamos ocho años, ahora tenemos 17 joder, ¿cómo pretendes que me enamore de ti?, ¿después de eso?"**

Se dejó caer, bajando su espalda por la pared hasta el piso, apretó sus pies contra su pecho y hundió su cabeza.

" **Jodete"**

Y sin aguantar el nudo en su garganta. Empezó a llorar.

" **Stan es mejor que tu"**

Se sentía patético, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

" **¿Que gustas de mí?, dime que es una broma, una de tus jodidas bromas"**

El, llorando como marica por amor.

" **Idiota que haces?!"**

-Sus labios, eran tan suaves y carnosos. Fue como probar un pedazo de cielo- paso su lengua por sus labios, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo. Aún tenían el sabor a fresa.

" **¿¡Me besaste?! Genial ahora tendré que desinfectar mi boca"**

-Si fuera…-hiso una pausa- Si fuera "perfecto" como Stan, me amaría- las lágrimas salieron más fuertes al decir la última frase.

" **¿Que tiene el que tu no?, muchas cosas"**

-Stan, Stan, Stan- giro los ojos incrédulo- Si ella supiera que su príncipe azul, gusta de tal Judío, se moriría- rió frenético, porque en sí, Wendy no era tan inteligente como pensaba.

" **Stan sigue amándome, yo lo sé"**

-Eso cree, tan inocente, que ni se da cuenta lo que sucede debajo de su propia nariz.

" **No, Stan no gusta de Kyle, son solo mejores amigos y ellos no son gays"**

-Tan tonta y a la vez tan hermosa- suspiro mirando el techo, pensando en la pelinegra.

" **¿Bebe?, ¿tú crees que debería hacer dieta?"**

¿Dieta ella?, su cuerpo es perfecto.

" **Y ¿si me corto el cabello?"**

No, si se lo cortara sería ilegal. Es lindo un poco corto, negro y lacio.

" **Creo que tengo los ojos rojos"**

No, siempre están como siempre. Dos joyas oscuras, que se ponen un poco más claros cuando son reflejados por el sol.

" **Ayer no dormí muy bien"**

Pues yo sí, porque de solo pensar en ti, mis pesadillas se convierten en sueños.

-¡Carajo!- pateo el piso, haciendo un sonido hueco- ¿Porque tienes que gustarme tanto?...-

Serró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

" **Ella no te quiere, no importa cuanto tu a ella"**

Escucho una voz.

Y aunque doliera tenía razón.

" **¿Para que soportar tanta mierda diaria?"**

Se levantó y fue hasta la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Haciendo un camino de gotas rojas.

"

 **Ya no vale la pena"**

Despacio abrió los cajones.

" **¿Qué esperas?"**

Tomo un cuchillo de cocina que tenía allí, el cual guardaba en lo más profundo del cajón, tapado por completo. No quería que su madre se entere de las cosas que solía hacer con él.

" **Hazlo"**

Corrió la tela de su abrigo de su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver las miles de cortaduras largas y gruesas, al rojo vivo y que todavía no avían cicatrizado. – ¿Y mi mama?- pregunto a la nada, si estaba hablando solo, pero esa voz le respondía.

" **Ella estará bien, de seguro se alegrara cuando no tenga que soportarte nunca más"**

-Y Wenddy?

" **Estará bien, todos estarán bien"**

Y sin esperar más, posiciono el cuchillo arriba de la lastimada piel.

Lo clavo lo más profundo que pudo, hasta que podía sentir la punta de está tocando el hueso de su brazo.

" **Estarás bien".**

Y empezó a cortar, más, más y más rápido, y cada vez eran más largas, y la sangre recorría toda la piel, manchando enormemente el piso.

Podía ver como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, cuando nació, su primer cumpleaños, cuando conoció a Kenny, Stan y Kyle, que a pesar de todo, les agradecía no haberlo dejado solo y el más importante, cuando empezó a dejar de ver a la pelinegra como una "puta" a verla como una mujer.

Y luego de unos segundos, cayo como costal al suelo.

Al igual que su "arma"

Ya no sentía nada.

El sufrimiento se estaba yendo.

Al igual que él.

Y serró los ojos. Dejándose llevar.

Pero antes, de irse.

No pensó ni en su madre, ni sus amigos, ni su familia.

En su mente solo estaba **ella**.

Y así se fue.

 **Sonriendo**.


End file.
